no question, no sex
by Piaohara
Summary: Sirius is that stuff that begins like H O R N Y. He tries to get Remus somewhere. Vulgar speech somewhere, pay attention. I just say, broom shed.. hehe


**No question, no...-Remus L. x Sirus B.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns 'em both. Pity, isn't it?

**Rated**: I think... T. Right, T counts.

**A/N**: Dunno what drove me into writing that. I'm stupid, I know. Heh.. you'll just review, won't you? Would be pretty nice.

**Warning**: Remus x Sirius. Slash. Contains vulgar speech. I warned you.

* * *

**No question, no...**

"Moonyyyyyy?"  
"...Huh?"  
"May I ask something?"  
"..You alright? I never noticed that you asked before you did something."  
"..'M alright."  
"Great."  
"So..."  
"So what?"  
"My question. I'll ask now, okay?"  
"Well, then ask."  
"But I don't want you to become angry, right?"  
"Why should I become angry?"  
"You'll see..."  
"Stop grinning like THAT, I don' like-"  
". . . "

"Mmmmh... Sir... Ahh.. Mmm- Sirius-"

"Hehe..."  
"ARE YOU STUPID?"  
"Gahhh my ears! Stop yelling, Moony-"  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT 'BOUT YELLI-"  
". . . "  
"MMHHH! Si... 'geroff me, DAMMIT!"

"But, Moony!"  
"WHAT, 'BUT MOONY' THERE'S-"  
"You liked it, haven't you?"  
"-SOME... please what!"

"You liked it!"  
"I.. are you mad?"  
"Why mad? I'll tell you something.."

"..."  
"I know you. If you like something you're getting embarrassed."  
"Gosh you really are so-"  
"I'm right?"  
"'Course not."  
"You calmed down."  
"...Er... I think so."  
"Another sign you liked it."  
"Stop grinning – I - ... I... - STOP GRINNING LIKE THAT-"  
"Why should I?"  
"'Cause I know what grin and what look that is!"  
"So?"  
"... blush It's your bedroom-look... and.. And this fucking horny grin-"  
"Yup. Little Padfoot is horny, and he's got such beautiful, crazy _fantasies_ 'bout what to do with little Moony..."  
"...W-What?"  
"You heard. I'm horny and I've got fantasies you'll LOVE."  
"I don' like that, Sirius."  
"What don't you like?"  
"If you... If you're like _that_-"

"Well, how am I? I just remembered our last night on the kitchen table... and, before that, in the broom-"  
"SIRIUS!"  
"What?"  
"Will you be quiet!"  
"Oho, you're getting read as a tomato.. Hehe-"  
"S-S-Sirius! Get your hands out of my-"  
". . . ."  
"Ahhh... Sirius... n-not here..."  
"Why did you freak out when I kissed you, this few minutes ago?"  
"'Cause we're in common room... I don't like when everybody see's us-"  
"Wrong answer."  
"Uhhh..., P-paddie – aaaahhhh-"  
"Next try. Why did you freak out?"  
"It's just... awwww not there, not the- Ahhhhhhhhhhh..!"

"Heh... it's just what?"  
"Just like I said.. Don't like …ahhh...it in publicity- uhhh-"  
"You know what?"  
"H-Huh? (ahhhhh..)…"  
"_To – hell – with – publicity_."  
"Uhoh..."  
". . . ."  
". . . .mmmhhh... you're right..."  
"?"  
"To hell.. with publicity..."  
"M-Moony?"  
". . . ."  
". . . . "

"Oh, wait... what have you wanted to ask me?"  
"Thought you'd be cleverer..."  
"Why?"  
"Put your hands in there – so... ahhh, come on Moony, give it to me-"  
"Only if you answer first. No answer, no sex."  
"Er-"  
"Yes? I am listening, Sirius."  
"It... it is... oh _please_ Moony, _please_!"

"Please what?"  
"_Please_ hump me-"  
"_No_ answer, _no_ sex I told you!"

"But..."  
". . . .No."  
". . . "

"Gosh, what's so worse you're close to cry now?"  
"sniffles...I... I didn't want..."  
"What?"  
"I had no question... sniffles Just.. Jus' wanted to kiss you..."  
"Huh. Your fault. No question, no sex, dear Sirius."  
"MOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
"My ears! You stupid-?"  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee... only today, only one time, only-"  
"I said no!"  
"...You're mean."  
"Oh, am I? I feel so sorry."  
"Gahh! I can't stand that!"  
"Then drop it."  
"grumbles.."  
"Heh."  
". . . . "

". . . . ."  
". . . .I'll read now."  
". . . ."  
"Sirius?"  
". . . . . ."  
"Sirius? What-"  
". . . .YEAH!"  
"Huh? I'm afraid you've got some kind of madness in your brain.."  
"Not interesting for now. _NOW_ I've got a _question_... hehe..."  
"For God's sake, Sirius! I jus' want to read-"  
"Shut up and listen!"  
"Sigh..."  
"You'll have to read later. May I ask?"  
"Do it, do it..."  
"I'll ask now."  
"Then do!"  
"Will you have sex with me again on the kitchen table?"  
"WHAT!"  
"You said – no question, no sex. No answer, no sex. So I've asked you a question. And the answer; "YES". So I asked AND answered and you just will have sex with me, won't you!"  
"I think.. there's nothing against to say..."  
"HOORAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY"  
"Come down, the other's are already up to look at us-"  
"Don't matter – let's go, come on Moony!"  
"Wait.. I've got a question."

"Oh, hurry up! I want-"  
"I know what you want..."  
"What?"  
"Me. But if you want me, we'll do it in the broom shed..."  
"Huh?"  
"Broom shed. No broom shed, no sex."  
"Oh, you're so spoiled, Moony...hehe"  
"Up to broom shed?"  
"Up to broom shed."  
". . . ."

". . . ."

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom_……..

(A/N2: Sorry for this stupid format. I just dunno how it works with this heels.. sigh)


End file.
